Dismissed
by SarahMichaels
Summary: Michael, Maria, and Courtney go on MTV's show Dismissed while on spring break. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dismissed  
Author: Sarah Y.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A Take off of the MTV show Dismissed Michael goes out with two women on a blind date. Each contestant is given a 20-minute time out card to use so they can be alone with the man on their date.  
Category: M&M!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the MTV show Dismissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dismissed  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you guys talked me out into doing this TV show."  
  
"Michael we're in Cancun Mexico, It's spring Break and you've been without a date in forever. It's time to live man! Any man would die to be in your shoes. Have you seen the show on MTV? Your dates will throw themselves all over you. It's an easy lay!"  
  
"Kyle!" Max yelled at his friend.   
  
"Max don't act all high and mighty. We're all here for the same reason. To get drunk and get laid," Kyle smirked.  
  
"You know I'm not into that kind of thing Kyle. I'm here to relax. Medical school is extremely stressful," Max replied.  
  
"Whatever dude. Anyway Michael I would kill to be in your shoes. Just wait until you meet the hot babes you're going to date," Kyle added.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I should call the show and cancel."  
  
"Don't listen to Kyle. He's a jerk. Anyway what harm can it do Michael. It's just a date. Your not scared of a few bikini clad women are you?"  
  
"Shut Up Maxwell! You're beginning to sound like Kyle."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Seriously Michael you haven't been on a date forever and who knows you could meet the women of your dreams. You need to let someone in Michael."  
  
"Don't get all sappy on me Maxwell. I'll do the show."  
  
__________________  
  
"You did what!" Maria yelled at her best friends Isabel and Liz. Liz, Isabel, Maria, and Alex were all sharing a hotel room at Cancun for spring break.  
  
"Calm down Maria. It will be fun."  
  
"How could you guys sign me up for this television show without me knowing about it?"  
  
"I kind of called the show up and pretended to be you. But I sent them your picture so they know what you look like," Isabel explained.  
  
"And you were in on this Liz?" Maria asked turning to her friend.  
  
"Maria you're our best friend and we love you. You haven't been out with anyone since David and we thought it was time you went out."  
  
"Shouldn't that be my decision?" Maria fumed.  
  
"Maria please don't be mad," Isabel pleaded.  
  
"Look even if I agreed to be on the show have you ever seen how sluty those women are? I'm not like that. I won't be."  
  
"Maria just be yourself. I'm sure the guy will choose you and you'll have a great time."  
  
"So what exactly is this MTV show Dismissed?" Alex asked who had remained silent during their argument.  
  
"You mean you've never seen the show Alex?" Isabel asked her boyfriend.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well it's this show where a guy is set up on a blind date with two girls and they each go out with the guy at the same time. Each girl gets to choose where to go for their portion of the date or what they're going to do. Both girls are on the date at the same time with the guy but each girl is given 20 minutes to be alone with the guy and time they want during the date. At the end of the date the guy picks one girl and dismisses the other," Liz explained.  
  
"That sounds like every mans fantasy two girls at once!" Alex laughed. "Sorry," Alex exclaimed after Isabel hit him in the arm. "You know you're the only women for me Isabel."  
  
"So it's settled you'll go on the show Maria."  
  
"Fine Liz. I just hope I know what I'm getting myself into."  
  
  
The day of the program Maria was driven to the beach where she was to meet the man she was going on a date with and the woman she would be competing against. Maria was still unsure about this whole thing especially it being her first date after David and the fact it was going to be televised.  
  
"Here we are Miss Deluca. Are you ready to meet your competition, her name's Courtney Banks?" a man asked Maria as he helped her step out of the limo she was riding in.  
  
"Sure." Maria stepped out of the Limo. Maria was dressed in black tank top and jean cutoff shorts. Just as Maria was looking around the beach she noticed another blonde hair women walking toward her. The other woman was dressed in black low ride jeans and a silver bikini top. Her boobs were pushed so far together she almost spilled out.  
  
"You must be Maria," The blonde said.  
  
"And you're Courtney?"  
  
"Yes and I can tell you right now the man will be mine."  
  
{Courtney talking to the camera}  
"When I first saw Maria I thought she is out of here. Why would any sane man pick her over me? I mean just look at me. And eat you're heart out women because these are real," Courtney said holding her breast up to the camera. "This man won't even look notice Maria. He's going back to the hotel room with me."  
  
{Maria talking to the camera}  
"When I first saw Courtney walking toward me I thought she was a hooker. I mean who dresses like that? If this Michael guy wants a slut he can have her because I won't play that game. I'm looking for someone different from my last boyfriend. Someone who cares about me."  
  
{Back to the women on the beach. They see another Limo drive up and are shocked at the man who walks out of the car.}  
"You must be my dates?" Michael asked walking up to the ladies.  
  
{Michael talking to the camera}  
"God bless you Kyle for talking me into doing the show!"  
  
{Back to the date at the beach}  
"Hi I'm Maria," Maria said holding her hand out to Michael and giving him a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Michael was wearing his trademark Metallica shirt and jeans with a large silver chain hanging from it.  
  
"This guy is a horrible dresser but he is defiantly hot. My day is defiantly looking up," Maria thought.  
  
"And I'm Courtney," she said taking Maria hand out of Michaels and wrapping her arms around Michael. "I'll be the one you take home," Courtney whispered in his ear.  
  
Courtney defiantly distracted Michael. She was very attractive and practically naked. What guy wouldn't look but Michael couldn't take his eyes away from Maria. He hadn't dated in a while and he was extremely attracted to her.  
  
"So where are we going first?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Well for my part of the date we're going to a spa where there is a hot tub," Maria said. Maria had no idea what there was to do in Cancun since it was her first time there and she figured it would allow them all time to talk and get to know each other. Not to mention she could get a good look at Michael in his bathing suit.  
  
Michael looked at Maria and smirked. "God please let Maria wear a bikini. I think I'm in heaven," Michael thought.  
  
"That's a great idea Maria," Courtney said grabbing onto Michael again. She just wouldn't keep her hands off Michael.  
  
They finally arrived at the spa and they all went to get changed. Michael was the first to arrive at the hot tub and he was wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks that he had to borrow from the producers of the show. He stepped into the hot tub and sat down. He closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"So what do you think Mickey G?" Courtney asked.  
  
Michael opened his eyes and his eyes almost popped out. Courtney was wearing a Gold Bikini top with a matching thong. She spun around showing herself from every angle.  
  
"Nice," Michael answered.  
  
Courtney slipped into the tub and rubbed herself against Michael. His attention was soon diverted when he heard Maria enter the room.  
  
Michael was disappointed Maria wasn't wearing a tiny bikini like Courtney but he was still in awe of how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a black tankini that allowed him a small glimpse of her belly. While Courtney was hot, Maria was beautiful. He could tell Courtney and Maria were defiantly very different women.  
  
"Michael I asked you a question!"  
  
"What?" Michael asked turning away from Maria's eyes.  
  
"I asked you if you liked the color of my bathing suit," Courtney asked batting her eyelashes at Michael.  
  
"Oh you're wearing a bathing suit?" Maria sarcastically remarked. "I thought it was dental floss." Maria was about to throw up. She knew this was exactly the kind of girl she would be up against. She was a major slut. Maria wanted to claw her eyes out. Especially the way she was rubbing up against Michael. "He's mine! Get you're skancy hands off him!" Maria thought. Whoa where did that feeling come from?  
  
Maria climbed into the hot tub and sat next to Michael but didn't touch him much to Michael's dismay. "Why was Courtney hanging all over him and Maria would barely talk to him and made sure never to touch him?" Michael wondered.  
  
Everyone was feeling awkward being in the same hot tub together when Maria finally spoke. "So where are you from Michael?"  
  
"Roswell New Mexico."  
  
"So am I! But I'm attending the University of California. I wanted to get away from Roswell. Do you go to college?"  
  
"Yes, I'm studying art at Roswell University. How about you?"  
  
"I'm studying music. I've been trying to get discovered but to no avail yet."  
  
"Did you ever think you're not good enough?" Courtney asked her, pissed the conversation was not about her and Michael was not responding to the way she was touching him.  
  
"So what University are you going to?" Maria asked Courtney ignoring her question.  
  
"I don't go to college."  
  
"Then what do you do?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Oh I'm a stripper."  
  
"What a surprise," Maria laughed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing," Maria answered.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Of you? Hardly."  
  
"Whatever. Maybe later I can give you a little private lap dance," Courtney said turning her attention back to Michael.  
  
"Slut!" Maria murmured under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Michael couldn't help but smirk at the way these women where fighting over him.  
  
"Whoops," Courtney said letting her bikini top slid off her body.  
  
"That's it! Here's your time-out card!" Maria yelled at Courtney.  
  
""I'll be back," Courtney said leaning over to kiss Michael before leaving the hot tub.  
  
Maria fumed as Michael watched Courtney walk out of the tub carrying her top with her.  
  
After Courtney walked away from the hot tub Michael looked back at Maria. He could tell she was pissed. He started smiling.  
  
"What are you smirking at?"  
  
"You're totally jealous of her."  
  
"Why would I be jealous of her? Don't you see what kind of person she is? She keeps touching you and hanging all over you, and the way she just whipped her top off!"  
  
"You are so completely jealous."  
  
"I am not! You're a pig! Look you can have Courtney!" Maria screamed.  
  
"You're the one who wanted 20 minutes alone with me."  
  
"I did not, I just wanted Courtney out of here. I can't stand her!"  
  
"Calm down Maria. You know you're kind of sexy when you're jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous!" wait did he just say I'm sexy. Oh God I want this man so bad. I've been dying to touch his chest ever since I saw him in his suit. He's a god, Maria thought.  
  
"Alright you're not jealous."  
  
"I just don't like women like that. Who think all they have to do is flash some skin and be an easy lay and they can have any man they want. And I hate men who fall for women like that." Maria said calming down slightly.  
  
"And how do you know I go for that kind of woman?"  
  
"Oh please you weren't pushing her off of you. You totally loved it."  
  
"Well at least she acts interested!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Maria asked. Of course she was interested but Michael wanted Courtney.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Look can we change the subject. I don't want to spend the next 20-minutes talking about miss-bottle job."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She totally dyes her hair."  
  
"I thought you didn't want to talk about her?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Maria took a sip of the wine that was sitting next to her and calmed herself down. She didn't know why she was getting this worked up over a man she barely knew.  
  
"So, how come you don't have a boyfriend Deluca?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean I can get a man if I wanted to but I don't."  
  
"Then why are you on this date?" Michael asked. Maria completely infuriated him. He didn't know why he was letting her get to him.  
  
"Because my friends set me up, it wasn't my choice!"  
  
"Well I didn't want to come on this date either!"  
  
"Why am I not good enough for you?" Maria screamed.  
  
"That's not what I said! Why are you being so difficult?"  
  
"Pig!" Maria looked deeply into Michael's eyes and without another thought leaped into his arms and started kissing him.  
  
Michael was caught completely off guard. He couldn't believe Maria was kissing him. He thought she hated him but god her lips felt like heaven. He never had felt like this before in his life. This woman was making him feel things for the first time in his life. He couldn't explain how he already knew this woman was very special.  
  
Maria couldn't help but moan when she felt Michael's tongue work it's way into her mouth.  
  
Michael was in heaven. He loved the feel of her hands as they roamed his chest. Her hands were so small, soft, but firm.  
  
Michael's hands roamed Maria's body and before he could stop himself he slipped his hand up her top and started rubbing her back. He pulled back for a moment when he felt something strange.  
  
Maria's mind was in a huge fog. She couldn't think. Wait a minute why did Michael stop touching her? She wanted his hands back on her. She looked up in his face and saw his questioning eyes. Oh god I just made a complete fool out of myself. He doesn't want me, she thought.  
  
"I'm sorry," Maria said pulling farther away from Michael.  
  
Michael was confused. "Why are you sorry?"  
  
"I shouldn't have."  
  
"I wanted you to."  
  
"Really? Then why did you pull away?"  
  
"Maria what's wrong with your back?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my back."  
  
"Maria, I felt it when I was kissing you and I touched you."  
  
"What? Look there's nothing wrong with my back."  
  
"Why are you denying it?" Michael asked confused at how one moment she was kissing him and the next she was pulling away from him.  
  
"Because there's nothing wrong."  
  
Before Maria could do anything Michael picked her up and placed her in his lap. He pulled the top of her swimsuit up enough to show the large scar. Michael delicately traced the scar with his finger. "What happened Maria?"  
  
Michael turned Maria around in his arms and saw a single tear falling from her face. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me I shouldn't have pushed," Michael said holding Maria closer in his arms.  
  
{Courtney talking to the camera}  
Maria better enjoy her 20 minutes alone with Michael because her times almost up. Did you see the way Michael looked at me? He wants me. Maria is going to be the one dismissed.  
  
{Back to Michael and Maria who are still in the hot tub}  
"It was my ex-boyfriend David." Michael finally heard Maria speak after a few moments.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's why I haven't dated anyone in a really long time. He was a really nice guy at first but then he changed. One day he accused me of cheating on him and I told him it wasn't true. He wouldn't listen to me and before I knew it he pulled a knife out on me and stabbed me." Maria couldn't believe she was telling Michael all of this.  
  
Michael felt instantly possessive over Maria. He couldn't understand why anyone would ever want to hurt a beautiful creature like Maria. Sure she could be irritating but she was spunky and full of life and he loved that about her.  
  
Maria wiped the tears out of her eyes and started to pull away from Michael. "Look it's not your problem. I'm shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"I'm glad you did. Had he hurt you before," Michael asked unsure as to if he really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"He hit me a few times before that and I had left him but I thought he had changed. I was wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry, I know it's rough."  
  
"What how would you know anything about it?" Maria asked confused as what he was referring to.  
  
"Uh nothing, just that I know it must have been hard for you," Michael answered not wanting to discuss his life with Hank.  
  
Michael tried to get closer to Maria but she was slightly resisting. "Look Michael I really like you but I just don't get involved anymore. I can't trust the way I feel anymore. I'm sorry. Maybe you would be better off with Courtney."  
  
"Did I hear my name? I guess that means you missed me!"  
  
Maria and Michael were caught off guard when Courtney stepped back into the tub. They had forgotten that she was coming back so soon. Courtney instantly wrapped herself around Michael again.  
  
Michael's heart dropped when Maria said she didn't get involved. He had used the same line to other women before but for the first time he knew how much it hurt to be on the receiving line to that comment. Didn't Maria see he didn't want Courtney? Courtney was a complete airhead. She was the kind of girl you went out with to have a good time but not to get serious with. He knew he was already falling for Maria.  
  
Maria was instantly jealous when she saw Courtney walk back into the room and get close to Michael. She wanted him so much and he was being so sweet to her but David had been nice at the beginning too and she just couldn't trust her feelings anymore. She felt Michael was different and got vibes from Michael but she was scared. She was falling for Michael.  
  
Michael was about to throw Courtney off of him but when he looked at Maria he knew there was no chance in hell she was ever going to be with him. If she wanted him to be with Courtney well then he would give her what she wanted.  
  
"I hope you weren't too bored without me. Are you ready for a good time Michael because it's my turn for our part of the date?"  
  
"Sure, I'm up for anything," Michael smirked at Courtney.  
  
"Glad to hear it," Courtney said kissing Michael on the cheek. "The tub's been fun but I'm ready for some action. Let's get out of these wet clothes."  
  
"What?" Maria said spitting out her wine she was sipping.  
  
"I mean let's get changed. I'm taking you guys to a club.  
  
Michael tried to hide his disappointment. He hated clubs. There were always too many people.  
  
"I guess we should get going," Maria said getting out of the tub.  
  
The three went to separate rooms and changed. Michael came out in another Metallica t-shirt and jeans.  
  
Courtney arrived in a skintight, practically see through black dress, while Maria opted for a fuchsia miniskirt and striped tank top.  
  
The trio finally arrived at The Pink Lagoon. Just as Michael predicted there was a huge crowd. Michael had a hard time looking away from Maria. He wanted her so badly and wanted to touch her so badly but she wanted him to be with Courtney.  
  
"So Mickey G. Are you going dance with me?" Courtney asked.  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"Well then I guess I'll just have to dance for you," Courtney said winking at Michael. He couldn't believe the way this girl was throwing herself at him. Why was she trying so hard?  
  
Maria felt uncomfortable watching Courtney and Michael together. She grabbed herself a coke and then decided to go dance herself. Courtney was infuriated when she noticed Michael was watching Maria dance and not her.  
  
Michael loved watching Maria's body move on the dance floor. She was nothing like Courtney. She didn't try to be sexy she just was. Michael was enjoying watching Maria but soon grew angry when he saw a crowd of men watching her. When one walked over to Maria, Michael started to get up and go over to her but Courtney stopped him.  
  
"It looks at if Maria has found someone else she is interested in. Good for her."  
  
Courtney's words stuck into his head. Maria didn't want him. He stopped himself from going over and hitting the man who was making the moves on Maria.  
  
The guy that was making the moves on her did not amuse Maria but she didn't want to push him away after she saw the interaction between Courtney and Michael. If Michael was going to be with Courtney she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her miserable so she decided to dance with the guy. When his hands started to roam her body she pushed them off. She wanted Michael's hands on her not this guys.  
  
Just then an announcer over the microphone started to talk. "It's a tradition on Monday's to have open mike night and we have a lady out in the audience who has already picked the song she wants to sing for her man tonight. So Courtney Banks we're ready for you."  
  
Courtney smiled at Michael as she made her way to the stage. She knew Maria was a singer and she wanted to prove she was every bit as good as Miss Deluca.  
  
"This song is for Michael," Courtney said as the music began.  
  
The crowd went wild when they recognized the song.  
  
{Song by The Divinyls}  
  
Courtney started singing with the music.  
  
I love myself I want you to love me,  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me  
  
As Courtney was singing she walked off the stage with her microphone. The crowd separated as she made her way off to Michael who was sitting at a table. The crowd was cheering Courtney on as she sang.  
  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no  
  
Courtney let her hands roam over her body as she sang and pulled at her dress showing Michael more of her skin.  
  
You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing, I want to make you mine  
I close my eyes, and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
Any fool could see just how much I adore you,  
  
Courtney got on her knees eye level with Michael's crouch as she sang the next line  
  
I'd get down on my knees I'd do anything for you  
  
Courtney display and her song sickened Maria. Worse yet she couldn't understand why the crowd loved it. Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. She guessed the crowd just like the show she was putting on. She tried to ignore Courtney and dance with another man when she noticed Courtney get on Michael's lap and dance the last lines to her song.  
  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else oh no, oh no, oh no  
I want you, I don't want anybody else,  
And when I think about you I touch  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah,  
  
Courtney put her microphone down on the table and started kissing Michael again. Michael complied at first but then pulled away and looked at Maria.  
  
Maria was staring at them and Michael thought he saw a look of hurt wash over her but then she turned her attention back to the guy she was dancing with.  
  
Courtney made her way back to the stage and gave the microphone back. When she headed back to the table Michael was at she saw he was missing. She found him walking over by Maria.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" Michael asked Maria hoping she wouldn't mind. He didn't like the way the other guy was looking at her.  
  
"I guess so since you are my date," Maria said.  
  
Just then a slow song started and Michael took Maria in his arms.  
  
"I thought you didn't dance?" Maria asked referring to his comment to Courtney.  
  
"You just looked like you weren't having a good time with that other guy. I thought you wanted me to save you."  
  
"Michael I was fine! I don't need you to save me. I can take care of myself." Maria said pushing him away.   
  
"If you could take care of yourself David wouldn't have stabbed you!"  
  
Michael could see the hurt expression on Maria's face. He walked over and took Maria's hand. "Look I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone to hurt you. I was worried. I know you're a big girl but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
Maria smiled at Michael's nice words. "I'm sorry I got so upset. That guy was a jerk. I just wish..."  
  
"Hey Michael I thought I lost you. It's Maria's turn to go for a time out. So try and have fun without us," Courtney said. She was pissed that even after her little show Michael still seemed interested in Maria.  
  
"Wait, what were you about to say Maria?" Michael asked her before she left.  
  
Maria looked over at Courtney and then back at Michael. She couldn't tell him she wished they could be together and she was falling in love with him. She felt crazy feeling this way about someone she barely knew. "It wasn't important," Maria said turning and leaving Courtney and Michael alone.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Maria left the bar feeling as though she had lost everything. Courtney was going to win Michael. It was her own fault because she had basically pushed Michael to her, not that he seemed to be resisting. Maria didn't understand why when she finally met the man of her dreams he would want someone else. Maria saw the way Courtney was winning Michael but as much as she wanted Michael she wasn't going to make herself into a slut. She wasn't like that. Maria wasn't sure what to do with her time so she walked across the street and went to find a place to eat.  
  
{Back in the bar with Courtney and Michael.}  
"So Michael since we just proved that you do dance I think it's time I had my turn."  
  
Michael reluctantly started to dance with Courtney. He stared at the door Maria walked out of. "What was she going to tell me?" he thought. Michael had a hard time concentrating on Courtney when all he wanted to do was run after Maria but he couldn't.  
  
"You're really good on your feet," Courtney said referring to his dancing. "I bet your good with other parts of your body too."  
  
Michael was snapped back into the moment by Courtney's words. He never had someone come on to him as strong as Courtney was.  
  
During the dance Courtney kept kissing and touching Michael. Even though Michael hated to talk especially about his feelings he wanted more from a woman than just sex. He didn't know anything about Courtney except that she was a stripper and she was trying to get him into bed. "Courtney you're different from other women I've known."  
  
"Thank you," Courtney said kissing Michael softly on the lips.  
  
"But you don't have to try so hard," He said walking back to the table after the music stopped.  
  
Courtney followed Michael back to the table. "I really like you Michael. We could go back to my hotel room now if you wanted to."  
  
"But Maria will be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Who cares? I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
"It wouldn't be right we have to finish the show."  
  
"Alright. We can go later. The offer will still stand," Courtney said. "So why don't you go sing something?" she asked Michael.  
  
"You must be kidding. I'd make a fool out of myself."  
  
"No you wouldn't. You have a sexy voice." Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
Courtney was defiantly entertaining but if he was truthful with himself he wanted something more serious. Michael never let anyone get close to him after the way Hank treated him as a child. It was only later that he learned to trust his friends Max and Kyle but he had never let a woman get close to him. He didn't think it was fair to them that he couldn't get emotionally attached. He was afraid they would always leave him so he left first. But he felt different about Maria. He didn't know why.  
  
Before Courtney could argue with Michael his attention was diverted to the singer on the stage.  
  
Maria's 20 minutes were up. She had tried to eat at the restaurant across the street but she couldn't stop thinking about Michael and what him and Courtney were doing alone. Michael was right she was jealous of Courtney and she hated herself for it. When she got back to the bar they had asked for more singers and on impulse she walked onto stage.  
  
The crowd quieted down as Maria started her song.  
  
{"When I Saw You" Song by Mariah Carey}  
  
Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me  
Transcending space and time  
And I was rendered still  
There were no words for me to find at all  
As I stood there beside myself  
I could see you and no one else  
  
Michael was in awe of Maria. She looked like she belonged on stage. He just knew she was going to make it someday. She said she was a singer but he had no idea how amazing she was. Courtney was even jealous of Maria's beautiful voice as she continued singing.  
  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same  
  
Maria's eyes scanned the crowd until she caught Michael's eyes. He was so beautiful.  
  
Only once in a lifetime love rushes in  
Changing you with the tide  
And dawn's ribbon of light  
Bursts through the dark  
Wakening you inside  
And I thought it was all untrue  
Until there all at once I knew  
  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same  
  
Maria wanted Michael but she was afraid of what happened while she was gone between him and Courtney. Michael was the only one who ever made her feel safe and she was able to tell him everything. He had been so sweet and kind to her.  
  
With no beginning and  
Without an end  
You are the one for me  
And it's evident  
And your eyes told me so  
And your eyes let me know...  
  
Maria was laying her heart out on the line and Michael could crush it at any moment. Would he get that she had fallen in love at first sight and did he feel the same?  
  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same  
  
Maria finished the song and heard a large round of applause. The crowd was impressed.  
  
Courtney saw the way Michael was looking at Maria and knew she was losing. She had never lost to another woman before. Making sure Maria was watching Courtney started kissing Michael again.  
  
Maria looked out in the crowd for Michael and hoped to see some sign that he felt the same way but instead her heart shattered. She saw Michael and Courtney kissing. Maria held back her tears and walked quickly out of the bar.  
  
Michael pulled away from Courtney's kiss. "What are you doing?" Michael screamed.   
  
He started to walk after Maria when the producers stopped him. "Michael it's time for you to make your choice."  
  
"I have to find Maria," Michael said.  
  
"We'll get her. Just go on stage with Courtney and when Maria comes back you can make you're decision."  
  
{Maria talking to the camera}  
I feel so stupid. I mean I fell in love with a guy I barely know and I made a fool out of myself and now it's going to be on television for everyone to see.  
  
"Maria we're ready for you in here. Michael's going to dismiss one of you," the producer said.  
  
You can do this Maria. He'll pick Courtney and then you can leave. Humiliated and alone but at least this night will be over. I'm going to kill Liz and Isabel for bringing me to this show. Maria thought  
  
Part 13  
  
The producers and cameramen led Maria back into the bar. She already saw Michael and Courtney waiting for her on stage. Maria slowly walked up the stairs and stood by Michael.  
  
Michael was handed the microphone and began to speak. "The producers told me it was time for me to dismiss one of these women. I never wanted to come on this show my friends actually talked me into this, but I'm glad I came. Because I met someone really special and I hope she'll go out with me again. Both of you are really beautiful women. But I've made my decision."  
  
Maria was still holding back her tears. She knew she was about to be dismissed and she was trying to prepare herself for the news. Michael turned to Maria and gave her a smile. She knew it was pity. He only felt sorry for her.  
  
"Courtney you're great and I'm sure you can find somebody else. Courtney you are dismissed," Michael announced.  
  
Maria was shocked when she heard Michael dismissing Courtney. He picked her? But why? Pity?"  
  
Courtney walked off the stage in shock leaving Michael and Maria behind.  
  
Michael turned toward Maria and smiled. He looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her but in a flash she was running out of the door. Michael was stunned but he took off after her.  
  
{Courtney speaking to the camera]  
"Michael may have dismissed me but he will be sorry. Tonight he'll be wishing he were in my bed. Michael's the loser!"  
  
"Cut, and that's a wrap," The director said. They were stunned that Maria had run away from Michael and had no idea what was going on but their part of the show was over. Michael and Maria were on their own.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Maria ran as fast as she could out of the bar. She wanted to get away from the cameras and most of all Michael. She thought this is what she wanted, for Michael to pick her but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
"Maria!" Michael yelled running after her. Maria continued running but Michael stopped her. When he turned her around she was crying. "Maria what's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted. Why are you running from me?"  
  
"I thought you wanted Courtney."  
  
"No, I want you," Michael smiled.  
  
"Then why were you kissing her in the bar?"  
  
"She kissed me. And I pushed her away. Maria you have to know I only want you."  
  
Maria ran into Michael's arms but then pulled away. "I can't do this Michael," she said backing away from him.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"I can't get attached."  
  
"I won't hurt you."  
  
"I hate myself for trusting you, and I hate that I feel this way about you, and I hate that I'm scared. I won't get hurt again!" Maria yelled.  
  
"Maria I promise I won't hurt you. Just give me a chance. Look we'll take it as slow as you want to but I think I'm falling in love with you Maria."  
  
Maria started to cry because she felt the same way. She started to walk into Michael's arms but stopped herself. "No, Michael I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry Maria. Just be with me okay."  
  
"No Michael!"  
  
"Maria,"  
  
"No Michael. You don't understand. You can't possibly understand what's it's like to have someone you love and trust almost kill you!" Maria cried referring to David.  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
Maria wiped the tears from her face and looked at Michael. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. Look you don't want me, fine I get it," Michael said walking off to leave.  
  
How could Michael think she didn't want him? Wasn't he listening to her song? "Wait Michael!" she yelled chasing after him. Michael turned around and faced her when she caught up with him.  
  
"Look Maria you already said you don't get attached well I don't either. It was nice meeting you. You were right I should have picked Courtney."  
  
"I'm sure if you want her you can still have her. I'm sure she's still waiting at the bar." Michael was suddenly acting like a jerk and Maria couldn't understand why. Was he just like all the other men she trusted and who had failed her?  
  
"Bye Maria. Have a nice life," Michael said walking away from Maria again.  
  
  
"Michael, it's been three days since the show aired and you haven't left the hotel room. Come down to the beach with me and Max," Kyle told his friend.  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"With what? You're just sitting there. Look Michael I know you liked Maria but there are plenty of other girls out there. And I'm sure you could look Courtney up."  
  
"Go away Kyle and leave me alone."  
  
"Fine. You can wallow around in self pity for the rest of our vacation but I'm going to go enjoy myself." Kyle had never seen Michael this upset over a woman before. Michael never talked about Maria but after seeing the show on TV and watching Michael mope around the apartment he knew it was Maria upsetting him. Michael was stubborn and Kyle didn't know what to do to help his friend. Max had told him to just give Michael space.   
  
Kyle met up with Max who was already lounging around on the beach.  
  
"So how's Michael?" Max asked.  
  
"The same. He refuses to come down here."  
  
  
Maria was meeting her friends down by the beach. She had been cooped up in their room for three days and she finally decided to get out of the room. She wished she could just get over Michael but nothing she did worked.  
  
Kyle did a double take when he saw a familiar woman walking along the beach. Before Max could stop Kyle from interfering Kyle ran after the woman. "Maria!" Kyle yelled.  
  
"Do I know you?" Maria asked turning around.  
  
"No, but I recognize you from the show."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look it's probably none of my business but Michael's been cooped up in his room since the day he met you and I really think you should go talk to him."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea."  
  
"Michael's my best friend and he's been though a lot in his life. Please give him another chance," Kyle pleaded.  
  
"What room is he in?" Maria asked.  
  
"Room 211," Kyle smiled.  
  
Maria nervously walked up to Michael's room. She wasn't sure this was such a great idea and almost changed her mind but she wanted to give Michael another chance. I mean maybe she was right about him. Kyle seemed like a loyal friend and said Michael had had a hard life. Ever since that night Maria couldn't figure out why Michael blew her off after he picked her. Maria felt so stupid. She should have just kissed him back that day and they would have been together instead of both of them being miserable. In a way it made Maria happy to hear Michael had been cooped up in his room too. They both were just so stubborn but she had to make the first move if she ever wanted to be happy with Michael. Maria finally reached his door and knocked.  
  
"Go away Kyle! I told you I want to be alone," Michael yelled at the door.  
  
Maria knocked again.  
  
"Go away!" Michael yelled as he opened the door expecting to see Kyle there. He figured Kyle just had forgotten his keys. "Oh," Michael said shocked to see Maria there.  
  
Maria took in Michael's appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his hair was uncombed and sticking up. He still looked sexy to Maria though.  
  
Michael instantly wished he had showered that morning and combed his hair. He never expected to see Maria again. "I thought you were Kyle," Michael said.  
  
"Can I come in?" Maria asked.  
  
"It's not a good time," Michael answered.   
  
"Its just Kyle told me that you weren't doing anything."  
  
"Kyle should have kept his mouth shut."  
  
"Michael can you please just not be cold to me. I didn't come here to argue. I don't understand why you're being so mean to me."  
  
Michael instantly felt his heart soften. He was being a bastard and he knew it. But Maria still wanted to talk to him. "Come in," Michael said allowing her in. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Maria and Michael both sat down on the couch. "I've done nothing but think about that day of the show. Every since David hurt me I haven't been able to trust anyone Michael and I know I pushed you away and that wasn't fair. You were nothing but sweet and kind to me. You said you were falling in love with me Michael and I was scared because I feel the same way. But you also said you don't get attached either and that someone hurt you before. Michael I trust you with my heart and I want you to be able to trust me," Maria said speaking from her heart. "I pushed you away and I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you push me away."  
  
Michael wasn't sure what to say to that. "You're the first person I've ever met that I don't want to push away. I want to trust you but I don't have that much experience on relationships."  
  
"Just tell me the truth."  
  
"I never knew my parents. As far back as I can remember I was moved from foster home to foster home. The last home I went to was a man named Hank. His wife died and I guess he couldn't take it because he started drinking heavily and that's when he turned mean."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He beat me Maria and it's my own fault."  
  
"No it wasn't Michael. You were just a child."  
  
"I let it happen until I was 16 and I became emancipated. I just didn't have anywhere to go. When Hank heard I was leaving him that's when he almost killed me. He broke a few of my ribs and he tried to choke me to death. I almost died. He was upset that he wouldn't be getting money from the state anymore for a foster child. But you see I should have left before it got that bad. I should have fought back."  
  
Maria took a hold of Michael's hand. "Michael it wasn't your fault. Hank was a cruel man. You didn't deserve it Michael. I was wrong to walk away from you but I'm not leaving now. I know it's crazy that it happened so fast but I love you Michael."  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around Maria and she held him tight. Maria could feel Michael shake and heard him cry.  
  
"No one's ever said that to me before," Michael said after calming down in Maria's arms.  
  
"I guess I'm just lucky that I've gotten to see the real you. I love you Michael," She said pulling back from his arms to look at him.  
  
"I love you too," Michael said for the first time in his life.  
  
Maria looked into Michael's eyes and knew that the time was right. "So are we all alone?"  
  
"Well you said Kyle sent you up here?" Michael asked with a grin wiping his tears from his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then I'm sure he'll keep Max away and we have the apartment to ourselves."  
  
"Where's your bedroom?"  
  
"Maria I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to do."  
  
Maria looked deeply into Michael's eyes. "I've never wanted anything more in my life Michael."  
  
Michael's heart grew with pride. He was wanted and loved. He gently picked Maria up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.  
  
TBC... 


	4. The End

Michael woke up and felt something heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw Maria stretched out on top of him. He smiled as he remembered the night before. Michael was actually happy for the first time in his life. He ran his hand through Maria's hair in awe of how soft it felt next to his rough skin. He felt Maria start to move.  
  
"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes but that's all right I'll forgive you as long as you make it up to me," Maria grinned.  
  
Michael leaned down his face and gently kissed Maria.  
  
"That's a start," Maria smiled against his lips.  
  
Maria laid her head back down on Michael's chest and enjoyed being close to him. " Michael I was wondering. When did you decide you were going to pick me over Courtney?"  
  
"There was never any doubt Maria. I always wanted you."  
  
"Oh come on Michael. I saw the way you looked at her. She was throwing herself all over you. And she was almost completely naked on several occasions."  
  
"I knew you were jealous!" Michael laughed.  
  
Maria playfully hit him. "I was not! Alright I was a little."  
  
"Well you didn't need to be. You sing beautiful."  
  
"Better than Courtney?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Maria eyes then grew sad. "What's wrong Maria? I told you I don't like Courtney. Last night should have proved that to you."  
  
"I was just thinking. I'm going back to school in California in two days and I may never see you again."  
  
"You said you're from New Mexico. So whenever you get off for the summer come back home and we can be together over the summer before you have to go back."  
  
"I know Michael but that's a month away and I don't know if I can take that long without seeing you. And then when I have to go back to school we'll be away from each other again. I just found you Michael and I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either. We'll figure something out. Let's just enjoy these last few days together."  
  
"And whatever shall we do to fill our time?" Maria smiled rubbing herself against Michael and certain swollen parts of his body. Michael groaned.  
  
"Hey Michael! Did Maria ever find you yesterday?" Kyle said barging into Michael's room. Maria quickly covered herself with a sheet.  
  
Kyle quickly turned himself around. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"Ever heard of knocking Kyle!" Michael screamed pissed off that Maria had moved away from him.  
  
"Sorry man. I didn't know Maria was still here."  
  
"Well get lost!" Michael yelled.  
  
Kyle started to leave the room.  
  
"Thank you Kyle," Michael and Maria both yelled referring to him sending Maria up to his room. Kyle smiled as he closed Michael's door and left the hotel room.  
  
"You know Michael, me and Courtney have one thing in common."  
  
"What you're good taste in men?"  
  
"You're full of yourself you know that?"  
  
"So you still want me don't you?" Michael laughed.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"So what do you and Courtney have in common Maria?"  
  
"Well Michael, when I think about you I touch myself."  
  
"Oh god," Michael moaned attacking Maria again. He had no intention of leaving this bed for the next two days.  
  
The end!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
